ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beryudora/@comment-198.46.101.195-20150401133415/@comment-5527544-20150414135531
Firstly, Godzilla did not destroy a planet, it was a large asteroid, given that it had already it the earth's atmosphere, and was thus heated up, Godzilla's breath just caused it to vaporize, which is what asteroids do if they don't hit the ground in time, they explode from the extreme heat of uprotected atmospheric entry. I know it was an asteroid because when it was coming down, it was nowhere near the size of the earth, or even the moon. Secondly, if Godzilla did destroy that black hole, they would not have presumed him dead. He did what he did before in the same movie, he dug underground and escaped the tidal forces. I have watched both of those movies, Final Wars and VS Megaguiras. If Godzilla's beam could've just destroyed a black hole, even a Micro Black Hole, any time he used it would've destroyed the entire PLANET. I don't care movie physics you bring, that is leaps and bounds beyond the realm of suspension of disbelief and I like that movie! Any beam strong enough to break apart the intense gravitional forces of a black hole, would ignite the atmosphere, cause nuclear explosions whenever they hit something, stuff his breath doesn't do. Now as far that Fanboy comment, I'm coming with facts as to why Godzilla can't beat the entire Ultraverse, I mean let's ignore the fact that when Ultras don't have to worry about time limite, that can be OP as hell, let's ignore the fact that there are Ultras and monsters that can/have destroyed planets, let's ignore the fact that every Ultra can survive their own beams and life on a planet whose atmosphere is hot enough, and radioactive enough to destroy most earth born life, or the fact that Ultraman survived a nuclear explosion in space, during the first series, without any problems, or the fact that you have King, who can cause natural disasters with just a thought, or Father of Ultra, whose PUNCH can shatter asteroids when he is at full power, and he's not as strong as King, or Noa who punched another giant into space. Dude their are monsters that have survived so much worse than what Godzilla normal dishes out and 'we' still respect 'him' as the powerful king of monsters, yet 'we' are being fanboys. If you're not here for facts, if you're just here to proclaim godzilla's 'greatness' at the expense of the image and respect fo the Ultra series and it's characters, then 'you' are just being a fanboy, because if you want to call him powerful, fine we can agree on that with no problems, invincible, unless he is the villain, in his own movies other monsters have hurt him and the Ultra Universe has a much wider variety of monsters with more powers than anything seen in the Godzilla series. Godzilla has followed the rules of kaiju movies, other giant monsters can hurt him, so don't me he can beat the entire Ultra Series, that's nonsense.